


What Kind Of Animal

by Tortellini



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Old Married Couple, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, So Married, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Carlos announces his sexuality.Oneshot/drabble





	What Kind Of Animal

Carlos took a deep breath. He had to announce something.

“I’m proud to announce I’m moronosexual,” he said with a very simple voice. I mean, it’s not like it was a lie or something either. Even if it might be weird to say too. “That means I’m attracted to dumbasses. And dumbasses only.”

Cecil wasn’t paying attention.

“Carlos, what animal is the Pink Panther?”

Carlos was already taking off his clothes.

“Cecil you’re such a dumb dork—“

But he loved him a lot.


End file.
